Excuses
by Taking Over Me
Summary: [Twitches] Karsh can always find a way to get to Illeana's heart...
1. Lip Gloss

Excuses

Lipgloss

Karsh looked at Illeana from across the hallway. His "On and off" girlfriend, as Illeana put it before they were sucked into the darkness, was in their bathroom, applying a bit of lipgloss that Camryn gave to her. Karsh smirked.

Illeana apparently noticed Karsh in the hallway. She glanced at him. "Yeah? What is it?" She became a bit worried when he didn't answer her question. "Karsh?" Illeana turned back to the mirror, pulling her short blonde hair back into a ponytail and sighed. "Weirdo."

Said weirdo, Karsh, just sighed. Illeana had started to buy clothes from Camryn and Alex's dimension now. Today was a lovely ensemble of a black zip-up hoodie with a heartagram symbol emblazed on it, and a pair of cheap flare jeans bought at a thrift store.

"Hey, they might be 20 years old, but they're comfy," Illeana once said to Karsh. "Just like this tee-shirt!" She giggled as she held up a bright pink shirt with a faerie on it. All he did was sigh back then, a few weeks ago, just before he finally caved in to his girlfriend's pleas and moved to Alex and Camryn's dimension.

A sudden urge overcame Karsh as he kept watching Illeana apply the lipgloss. 'I wonder what flavor it is today,' he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Illeana was a bit pissed that Karsh wouldn't speak to her right now.

"Karshy! What's up with you today? You haven't said a word, you've just stared at me!" Illeana turned and faced him. "Come on! If you're going to be this way-hmph!"

Karsh muffled Illeana's words as he kissed her, running his toungue lightly across her lips. He placed his hand on Illeana's shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her tiny waist.

When they broke apart, Karsh was holding a very flustered Illeana in his arms. He whispered in her ear, very lightly, so she could barely hear it...

"Raspberry lipgloss today, huh? It tastes nice."

Which made Illeana blush even more.

End.

So, whaddya think of my first in a series of one-shots? It came across my mind in the middle of science class when I was debating which flavored chapstick to put on. My lips were PAINED from the popcorn! Cotton candy, or raspberry flavored? It's hard for me. Especially when I glued the cute little colored penguins to the caps. Purple penguin, or green penguin?

My diclaimers are always at the bottom now, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Twitches, and the books make me mad. I prefer movie Karsh to book Karsh...A lot.


	2. Protection

Excuses

Protection

Ileana shrieked as a fireball singed her right arm, burning way some fabric, and leaving a bloody wound. Her eyes widened as her attacker started to advance on her.

"Karsh..." Tears, mixed with blood from a gash above her eyebrow, fell down Ileana's face as the demon spawned from the darkness conjured up another fireball, aiming towards her chest this time. Ileana clutched her injured arm, backing up. She realized her fate. Ileana was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Karsh had just finished off another demon, and glanced over at Ileana to see how she was faring. He was shocked at what he saw. A bloodied, sobbing mess of what used to be a strong-willed, smling woman.

'Ileana,' Karsh thought, as he ran towards her, 'why did I have to bring you into this?'

As the demon unleashed the fireball, Karsh jumped in front of Ileana, repelling the dark magic, and sending it back at the demon, instantly killing it. He scanned his surroundings to make sure no demons were left, then turned around to face Ileana, who instantly clung to him, sobbing. Karsh wrapped his arms around her, rubbing the fragile woman's back.

"K-Karsh..." Ileana sobbed into Karsh's shoulder, shaking intensely. "I was s-so...sc-scared, th-that I-I was going t-to die..."

Karsh stroked Ileana's hair. "Don't say that. I would never let you die at the hands of something so tiny. Now," He let go of the shaking Ileana, and ever-so-lightly grabbed the woman's wounded arm. "Here, 'Leana." He placed his hand on the deep gash, and after a few minutes, the wound was nothing but a long scar.

"Thanks, Karsh." As soon as he looked up to Ileana's smiling face, he gasped. he left side of her face was drenched in blood. "Ileana, how can you be smiling when half your face is covered in blood!"

Ileana raised her hand up to her face, and felt a wet substance on her cheek. When she looked, her hand was smeared with crimson. "Karsh..." She looked back up at him, gray eyes widening.

Karsh was quick to react, healing the gash in an instant, leaving no scar this time.

Ileana smiled again, and Karsh smiled back, sweeping her into his arms again. "Ileana...Promise me, that you'll never follow me into a situation like this again."

The sun was rising slowly. Karsh noticed how the light accented Ileana's features perfectly.

"Alright, Karsh. I promise." Ileana inhaled Karsh's comforting scent, burying her face deeper into the soft fabric of his overcoat.

As Ileana pressed up more against his body, Karsh sudddenly knew that he wanted to protect Ileana, now and forever.

Woo hoo, dark. I have ideas for a one-shot that ties in with Lip Gloss, and for another one with either Pregnant!Ileana, or Goth!Ileana. Review, and tell me what I should write, and more ideas. BTW, as soon as I get a scanner, then I can post up pictures on my other site of the sweet couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twitches.


End file.
